


The Power He Wields

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Arthurian Smut [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is unsure about his views on magic, Dirty Talk, Dom!Merlin, M/M, Magical Bondage, Merlin and Arthur don't know each other, Merlin is caught, Orders, Tumblr request, anon request, more of less, request, sub!Arthur, vigirn!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Merlin is caught as a sorcerer and given to Arthur for punishment. The Prince learns how seductive magic and Merlin can be.Requested by Anon on Tumblr





	

“You summoned me Father?” Arthur entered the throne room, Leon at his heels as per normal. Arthur’s eyes were instantly drawn to the dark haired man around his age or perhaps a few years younger on his knees in front of the throne. 

Magic cancelling chains wrapped around his thin, pale wrists. Gold lines sprawled across the man’s exposed arms and neck, looking like they were alive in the sunlight. The man had his head bowed forward and his dark shoulder length hair was messy around his head, as it had been pulled out of its braid. Arthur swallowed, this man was enchanting and he could hardly pull his eyes away, it seemed like he was the only one having that problem however so he straightened himself up the best he could to look at his Father.

Uther looked far too pleased with his captive and that just made Arthur’s stomach roll for an unknown reason. 

“Ah yes you’re here son. I want to show you our latest sorcerer, he was found wandering the markets like he was one of us.” Uther sneered at the raven-haired man who didn’t raise his head even when Arthur moved to stand at his father’s side. 

“In the market? Did he put up a fight?” Arthur asked interested and surprised, any sorcerer they caught always put up a fight and was desperate to get away.

“None at all, we put those manacles on him just to be sure. You can never trust a sorcerer Arthur. Now as this one doesn’t seem to be as powerful as one’s we’ve caught in the past and he isn’t struggling I am giving you the honour or dealing with this sorcerer my son.” Uther stood up as he announced his decision and Arthur glanced at the sorcerer to see what his reaction would be. Other than a twitch of his hands the sorcerer did nothing. 

“Understood, thank you for this… Honour father.” Arthur bowed and swallowed hard as he took the chains that were offered to him by one of his father’s Knights.

Arthur tugged at the chains, pulling the sorcerer to his feet. The sorcerer shuffled after Arthur as the Prince left the throne room to a round of applause that made Arthur feel rather sick to his stomach but he pressed on as he headed towards his chambers. He had some questions he wanted to ask this sorcerer, something was different about this one. 

Arthur entered his chambers and locked the door behind him giving Leon a look as he stood guard but the blond just raised an eyebrow making Arthur roll his eyes good naturally before leaving Leon to do what he wanted to. 

“Uh… Please sit.” Arthur gestured at a chair at the table when he spotted the sorcerer looking around the room looking confused. 

“Thank you.” The sorcerer spoke, his voice quiet yet strong and Arthur blinked as he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“What’s your name?” Arthur swallowed as he sank into a chair across from the raven-haired sorcerer who was resting his chained wrists on the tabletop not looking bothered at all. 

“Merlin or Emrys as the Druids like to call me.” Merlin raised his head to look at Arthur and the Prince felt like those stormy blue eyes with golden flecks were staring into his soul. 

“Merlin, I’m Arthur Pendragon but I’m assuming you knew that… Why didn’t you run when you were caught? Why were you in the market in the first place?” Arthur laced his fingers together and balanced his elbows on the table as he stared at Merlin intently. 

“I had no reason to run, I got what I wanted. I was in the market because I was actually trying to get some new fabric to give this girl who is like my sister as a birthday present. She is going to be so mad I got captured again.” Merlin sighed pushing his hair out of his face annoyed.

“…I don’t understand you at all Merlin. What were you trying to accomplish by getting caught?” Arthur asked after a moment or two trying to gather his thoughts. 

“I was looking for you Prince Arthur Pendragon and I think you know why.” Merlin leaned forward, eyes slowly bleeding gold as the shackles on his wrists started to heat up before with a click they broke in half and fell onto the table leaving Merlin free and the gold veins shining and glowing with his magic. 

“…You’ve had those dreams as well?” Arthur didn’t even flinch at Merlin being released from his chains; he just knew that Merlin wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Yes.” Merlin stood up and strode over to where Arthur was sitting watching as the Prince leaned back in his chair in order to look up at him. 

“Do you know what they mean?” Arthur asked not being able to help himself from reaching out and tracing a golden vein up Merlin’s arm happy when Merlin simply allowed the touch.

“Two sides of the same coin.” Merlin offered up.

“The Once and Future King and his Court Sorcerer.” Arthur felt his lips turn upwards in a smile at the words and the tingling feeling he felt at saying them aloud without fear.

“Warlock actually, I was born with magic like you were born of magic.” Merlin corrected as he laid his palm on Arthur’s cheek as the Prince let out a small gasp.

“I was born of magic?” Arthur asked in shock but somehow it made sense.

“Yes, I’ll explain everything later my dear King but for now we have something we should discuss.” Merlin smiled and Arthur nodded staring into Merlin’s golden blue eyes with no fear.

“I’ve been searching for you for such a long time and I’m not sure how much longer I can hold back my magic.” Merlin admitted and Arthur noticed that Merlin did look a bit strained like he was holding something powerful back.

“Then don’t.” Arthur insisted and got a grin in response. Merlin’s eyes flashed a burning gold and Arthur suddenly found himself on his back, stretched out over his bed with Merlin perch atop him, their mouths fused in a heated kiss. Arthur groaned into the kiss and tried to press closer but invisible hands were holding his limbs down to the bed. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Merlin asked when they broke for air. 

“Not fully.” Arthur admitted, cheeks pink. Merlin just kissed Arthur’s nose laughing softly when the blond wrinkled his nose. 

“Don’t worry Arthur, with me it will never hurt. All you feel while with me will be pleasure as we merge.” Merlin promised as he ran his hands down Arthur’s arms. 

“As we were suppose to be.” Arthur finished the thought and Merlin just smiled knowingly. 

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and both men were naked, bodies pressing against each other intimately making both of them groan with pleasure. 

“Stop taking so long Merlin.” Arthur gritted out and Merlin ducked his head down against Arthur’s neck to huff out a laugh. 

“Prat.” Merlin bit at the flesh of Arthur’s neck pleased when Arthur whimpered and his body arched up into the Warlock. Merlin let his eyes steadily glow the beautiful golden color as Arthur’s legs were pushed out to the side before they were bent up to his chest. His arms were pulled out to the side and Arthur’s cock pressed against Merlin’s thigh leaking with need. Arthur groaned with need and Merlin lapped at Arthur’s hardening nipples making him squirm at the sensations. 

“How much do you want me, want this?” Merlin teased, brushing the head of his cock against Arthur’s virgin hole. 

“So much, I never thought…” Arthur gasped out, hips bucking up but his legs were still magically bound to keep him exposed. 

“It’s different with us, than with other people. Just breathe and relax for me Arthur.” Merlin advised as he rested his hand on Arthur’ stomach in a soothing way as his now slick fingers circled around Arthur’s hole teasingly. 

Arthur groaned and pressed down towards Merlin’s fingers. Merlin grinned and eased his finger into Arthur listening to the gasps and whimpers from the blond as Merlin took his time working Arthur open on three of his fingers, drawing it out wanting to make sure Arthur was ready for what came next. 

“Merlin stop drawing this out, I want you now.” Arthur lifted his head and stared at Merlin with annoyed yet look full of lust at the dark haired Warlock. 

“Bossy aren’t we?” Merlin teased.

“I am a Prince.” Arthur reminded Merlin as the magic wielder removed his fingers from the blond, his cock suddenly dripping with oil as he settled between Arthur’s legs. 

“Not for long, soon you’ll be King, my King.” Merlin swore as Arthur suddenly buried his face against Merlin’s neck.

“Don’t do that, I want to see your face when I enter you for the first time.” Merlin scolded slightly and Arthur made a soft noise. 

“Don’t say that you idiot.” Arthur grumbled.

“I also really want to kiss you.” Arthur admitted and Arthur couldn’t help but lean up to kiss the Warlock. Who gripped his chin with his long pale fingers as he thrusted fully into Arthur causing them to the break the kiss as they both to cry out in pleasure and awe as Merlin’s magic flowed through their combined bodies. 

Merlin forced Arthur’s dazed face up, so he could see the expression of lust and need covering the tanned Prince’s face. 

“M-Merlin!” Arthur groaned, fingers grabbing onto the bed sheets trying to get his balance as his own cock spurted out beads of pre-cum as it twitched at the movements of Merlin’s large cock inside of him, going deeper and opening him in ways he never thought possible. 

“You’re sucking me in deeper and deeper, who know that the Prince had such a slutty body.” Merlin smirked as he rolled his hips causing Arthur to arch his back while Merlin watched in awe as his cock disappearing inside of Arthur’s firm ass and the golden veins of his body reaching out and started to appear on Arthur’s skin as well. 

“My Warlock.” Arthur breathed out as the magic holding his legs against his chest disappeared so he wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist to tug the dark-haired man closer and deeper into him enjoying the tingling heat that spread across his skin as the gold lines covered his body in a similar way that they covered Merlin’s. 

“My King.” Merlin breathed back, working his hips to give them both pleasure as he took Arthur’s mouth into another kiss while his magic worked to bind the two together in ways they could not imagine. 

They broke the kiss as heat coiled in their stomachs and with one hard thrust against Arthur’s prostate that had the blond whimpering with need. Arthur arched up against Merlin as he came hard, desperately searching for Merlin’s mouth to kiss again. Merlin felt his cock throb inside of Arthur as he came; filling Arthur with his cum while he returned the kiss that Arthur was so desperate for. 

If the two hadn’t been so wrapped up in each other they would have noticed how their bodies took on a golden glow as their bodies were covered in strands of gold and Arthur’s eyes gold to match Merlin’s as the two collapsed against each other in the afterglow. 

~~/~~

“What have you decided Arthur?” Uther asked as he looked at his son who had the captured sorcerer kneeling by Arthur’s side with a iron, magic cancelling collar around his neck. 

“I’ve decided to keep the sorcerer, as my servant. After all who better to serve and protect me than one of our enemies?” Arthur stated looking smug as Uther looked impressed with his decision.

“Well thought out my son, this will be a blow to the sorcerer’s moral. Make sure to punish your sorcerer on a daily basic so he does not forget his place.” Uther approved.

“Oh I plan on it father.” Arthur looked down at Merlin, who met his gaze out of the corner of his eyes both their eyes quickly flashing gold with power and knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
